Open Your Heart
by Callum Mulallum
Summary: A small story I wrote  and still writing , egged on by a fellow brony - the very one who got me into MLP, no less.  So far, only OCs. T for language. - Jeez, this is shorter than I first thought D:
1. Open Your Heart

Chapter 1: Open Your Heart

A quiet drum beat kicks in, while a lone guitarist picks out a pentatonic scale when suddenly... "all right, yeah!" The song abruptly changed into many slides, pinch harmonics and arpeggios – a complete rock out for all the members. A mass of chords then broke out as the verse began to start - to many a pony's surprise, the guitarist started to sing the rock ballad. As the chorus kicked in, many ponies joined in the singing, and they could be heard from the stage. Many solos and rhythm/key changes ensued, providing an exciting mix of harmony and melody. The three stallions were payed well for their ecstatic show, and they were proud. The guitarist and singer, Patience, was amazed by his performance, normally, his singing wasn't up to scratch: his voice, out of tune and he never had good breath control... but tonight, was something else, perhaps it was some beautiful mare in the crowd, maybe it was something in his drink, hell, maybe it was pure luck. Whichever it was, he sure felt good. "That was great, guys!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, that's the best show we've done!" noted the bassist, Klondike. The drummer, Black, was also impressed. Expressing himself: "Now... lets get some drinks and find some friends... I dunno about you, but I am thirsty!." The three agreed and went straight to the nearest bar.

The Filly & Fillet was just a couple minutes trot from the hall, exchanging jokes and smiles along the way, the three finally entered its doors. Immediately, they found their agent, a very good friend - Joker. "Hey guys, that was freaking amazing. But, hey, at least you weren't losing the game!" Everyone groaned in appreciation, "Okay, I kid, I kid. Drinks on me." And without further ado, the wild-card of the bunch ordered them some drinks.

Apple cider was the drink of choice (well, it was the cheapest, and certainly most tasteful) and they all had doubles, triples, even - laughing and joking the night away. Suddenly the doors opened... only Patience seemed to hear (or notice) the ponies that walked in. A gorgeous, blue mare stopped to order drinks, looked over at Patience's gathering and giggled, most likely at Patience's expression, then walked over to her own friends. Patience was certain he knew her from somewhere, or had at least seen her before 'C'mon, c'mon... Think...' 'The gig! She was at the front row!' She was constantly looking at Patience, with that satisfied smile you could only get suspicious at, yet "Hey, uh, Black Jack... do you recognise her?" Patience motioned over to the blue mare. "Which one?" Teased Black Jack.

"Oh, ah... you know, The, uh, pretty one?"

"Haha," Black Jack teased again, "I knew who you were on about, was just wondering what you'd make of her, sucker." Patience narrowed his eyes in annoyance "All right, all right, yeah, I know who she is. She's Silverstreak, new girl, lives in town. Not exactly wealthy, but then who is right?" Patience thought to himself 'well, Princess Celestia, she's pretty wealthy if you ask me...' but decided not to interrupt Black Jack. "Anyway... if you want to get to know her, be my guest, she's as common as you or I"

"Thanks, Jacko... We'll see." mused Patience, who just got on with his drinks and friends, trying awfully hard to not notice the radiance of the 'new girl'.

Not on this side of reasonable comprehension, he and his friends left the bar... 'Hammered' was the word -more like "Sledge-hammered-on-the-side-of-the-head" - Patience was all over the place, not being this drunk in a while had an odd effect of making it worse. "I'm so... sooo sorry..." He said, after bumping into a blue horse he couldn't fully discern. She giggled. 'Shit.' He thought to himself. He'd recognise that innocent giggle anywhere, somehow sobering, he managed to say "I... Mind if I..." she giggled again and silenced his struggling lips, and simply dropped a piece of paper into his jacket. "For the morning... You couldn't chat up anypony if you tried in this state." She winked and joined her friends, looking back and smiling. Patience couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

"Patence!" He could hear a distant and muffled voice. "Patence!" Clearer, perhaps? No... That... That couldn't be... It almost sounded like the mail-pony... What was she doing near a bar?" Mister. Patence, I know yur in thar! I'm on ah busy schedule. Could ya please open tha door?" ... 'What door...?'


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

Patience's eyes widened... He was lying down. He was comfortable - not on the floor. That was good. He saw a familiar ceiling... That was good. He could hear morning birds. That was good. He had a giant headache. Not so good. "Patence!" his ringing mind registered, 'Shit.' He thought, and ran to the door. Ms. Hooves was there as he expected. "Thank ya... A letter fur yoo... Yoo shood rally get a letter box..."

"I know. I've been meaning to, I just haven't had much time recently..."

"Wheel, nice t' see you, but, dooty calls, ya know.." The mail-pony stepped away from the door and flew away.

That Ms Hooves was really starting to get on his nerves... she should get her eyes checked...

"To Patience" was written, in an unmistakeably messy hoofwriting. This was definitely from his agent.

'After last night it occurred to me you haven't had much free time... consider it a gift from me.'

Enclosed was an almost empty timetable... 'He hadn't booked any gigs? I guess that would give me free time... Ah, one more thing, a piece of folded paper... he struggled to open it and when he finally did, he was rewarded with a loss... 'Well, I always know how to make you smile, eh?' "THE GAME" was written in block capitals, along with a smiley face on the bottom... Patience smiled and shook his head in shame. After face-hooving, he admitted to himself that he had lost it... Another reason to hate his agent. Though, he was happy he didn't have to go somewhere constantly this week... 'Wait.. last night... SHIT!'

He rushed over to his jacket, searching for paper... 'which pocket?' he thought to himself as he- "Ahah!" he read it over and over. It simply said:

Lunch at the Waning Moon Café? Don't be late ;)

-Silverstreak

Wow. It was real. That beautiful mare had actually asked him to lunch... Patience read the writing again. 'Lunch'. He looked at the time: 11.40... '11.40. Crap.' He put his jacket on and ran out into the blinding sun light... bad idea. Next thing Patience knew, he was on the ground... again. Hangover plus instant sunlight = pain. Lots of pain. And he collapsed. 'I should really stop drinking again.' thought Patience as he trotted through town with aviators on... the headache was starting to wear off, fortunately. He neared the Waning Moon. It was quite a... luxury Café. But, thanks to the night before, Patience could afford it – He didn't want to impose on anypony. He saw a free table - he must have been early, He didn't see the mare, 'Silverstreak, was it?' Patience thought to himself. He went towards the table, and sat down.

"May I take your order, sir?" a large, white, stallion had trotted over. Clearly, a waiter.

"Ah, not yet, I'm waiting for somepony, I'm afraid." replied the still aching Patience.

"I see. Follow me then, sir." the Gentlepony gestured towards a back door.

"I'm sorry, but, she's not here yet.' Patience was afraid the waiter hadn't understood him.

"Actually, I believe the pony you are waiting for has ordered you a room." Assured the waiter.

"I.. Okay then..." Patience finally did he was told, and was greeted by an empty room, with a round table - enough room for two ponies to sit.

He sat, and waited. His headache now gone, he put his glasses in his jacket. The door opened, and an azure mare walked in. Patience now had enough time to look at her sober. Dear Celestia, was she gorgeous. She was a light blue, with a Silvery-Purple mane. Her Cutie Mark was a golden Bit, with a silver streak through it... What could it possibly represent? Patience had no idea. He couldn't care less.

Patience mustered up the courage to say "Hi..."

She smiled, and replied simply, "Hello."

"Sorry... About last night..." Patience remembered he had bumped into her rather hard.

"Why are you colts all so apologetic?" She mused, "You did nothing wrong, you were just a tad drunk." "And star struck." she closed her eyes and raised her head. "I can tell." She nodded in triumph.

"I.. ah.. sor- Urm, I'm not used to this you see.. Ahah.." The nervous laugh was pretty obvious, Siverstreak could see he was rather uncomfortable. She tried to change the conversation with "What would you like to eat?"

"Urm... Daisy Sandwiches sound pretty good, thank you." - Patience smiled... A nervous smile, but a smile, nonetheless.

Siverstreak (_er... clopped?)_ her hooves together to signal the waiter – he retrieved two plates of daisy sandwiches.

"So... Tell me about yourself."

* * *

><p>Um, sorry this isn't on a particular day, but, I'm rather disorganised - you could probably tell that by my works. That means future chapters wont be released on specific days. they will be released when they are finishededited. So...

Wow. That was a lot of effort :/ And it is only 760 words... again. I must say, I have improved it by about 200 words. O.o Wrote the draft at the beginning of the week, and finished it on the Friday lol – I never want to see this chapter again... It was a bitch to make it sound right. And its still doesn't. Some grammatical errors that I can't seem to get right, but it'll do.

Also, Ms Hooves is a relative of Derpy, isn't actually Derpy. She shouldn't be listed as "Retard" because of her eyes. Retard would be wrong, also. As the word "retard" means "go back" And was originally used as a form of "idiot" in mental asylums - "mentally retarded" which meant that their mind has gone back, perhaps to that of a small child. Little moan over. I hate people who use words ignorantly.

lol, anyway... Chapter 3 'Tis also in heavy development.. Actually, It isn't finished yet. Developing characters is hard work... Anyway, see y'all laters!

~Reg


End file.
